


dressing room

by illogicalwoojin



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Grinding, M/M, and woojin is Frustrated to say the least, jihoon is a big tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illogicalwoojin/pseuds/illogicalwoojin
Summary: Wanna One is shooting for their Innisfree Lipblams and the expressions Jihoon makes at the camera have Woojin very on edge.





	dressing room

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back lovelies! this has been sitting around collecting dust so i thought now would be as good a time as any to post it.

_ “Meet me in the dressing room.” _

Jihoon knows that tone of voice. It’s the same tone of voice that tells him to  _ “get on your knees”  _ or to  _ “bring that ass here, now”  _ and it makes him gulp both in fear and anticipation for what’s going to happen later. He had just been shooting for the innisfree lip balms their group was promoting. He had watched as the older members had all made variations of the same kissy face for the camera, but Jihoon wanted to set himself apart. It was a known fact that Jihoon had pretty lips (something that both he  _ and  _ Woojin took pride in) so when it was his turn to shoot, he looked straight into the camera, bite his lip, and  _ relished  _ in the sharp gasp he’d heard from one of the staff members. Seeing Woojin behind the cameraman, watching him with a look that screamed  _ “fuck”  _ spurred Jihoon on to get a little more flirty with the camera, if only to rile Woojin up that much more. The camera kept flashing as the photographer yelled for Jihoon to keep going and that he was doing good. A small crowd of female employees had crowded around the set to watch Jihoon’s shoot, spiking his confidence. He placed a hand on his neck, tilting his head back in a cocky manner, raised a brow to smirk at the camera, and when he was sure that he had Woojin on the very edge of sanity; he let his eyes connect with the youngers and dragged his tongue across his lip, biting it on one side after the action had been done.

As quickly as his eyes had left the camera they returned and maybe that was why Jihoon now found himself being pinned to the wall of an empty dressing room by Woojin. 

“Baby,” Woojin kissed against the elder’s jawline, one hand holding both of his wrists above their heads while the other gripped onto Jihoon’s hip firmly, “Do you have any idea how big of a fucking tease you are?” 

Jihoon groans when he feels the other rolls his hips into his thigh, his arousal  _ prominent  _ against him, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, babe.” 

Woojin leans in to kiss Jihoon, about to let their lips meet before pulling back. The elder chases after his mouth, but can’t quite reach them because of how the other is holding him back, “Oh, really? And here I thought you were trying to tease me.” 

The younger doesn’t move in to kiss the other, just waits to see how desperate Jihoon will get for him. 

“Kiss, kiss!” Jihoon whines out, it’s the only coherent thought he can process through the haze of lust Woojin’s hips rolling against his are subjecting him to. 

“Now why would I reward you after you’ve been so bad, baby?” Woojin tuts as he goes back to kissing Jihoon’s jaw. He sucks hard on the juncture right where his jaw ends, below his ear and he smirks when he feels the other’s knees buckle. He presses him against the wall harder, doing his best to keep them both upright because he knows Jihoon has no more strength in his legs. Woojin let’s his hand trail up and under the shirt the other is wearing, hand stopping when he feels his nipple. He presses down on it with his index finger, pulling away from Jihoon’s jaw to watch the expressions he makes. 

Jihoon bites down hard on his bottom lip and squeezes his eyes shut so hard he’s sure he’ll be seeing stars when he opens them back up. This is semi-new territory for them; Woojin doesn’t really touch Jihoon’s nipples because he likes to save it for when he wants him to feel  _ really  _ good (or for times like this, when he feels the need to punish Jihoon a little). 

The hand is off his nipple right away and then there’s a thumb freeing his bottom lip from between his thumb, “Stop that.” 

“Huh?” Jihoon gasps out, chest heaving because there’s just  _ so much  _ going on. 

“Stop biting your lips like that, do you have any idea what it does to me?” Woojin runs his thumb across the elder’s lip, letting it enter Jihoon’s mouth when he opens up wantonly. “Maybe I should just show you, yeah?” Woojin pulls his hand away from Jihoon’s mouth to slide from his hip to his ass to the back of his left thigh. He moves the other so that Jihoon has his leg wrapped around Woojin’s waist and fucks into him _hard_ , “Show you what kind of effect you have on me, Park Jihoon.” 

He releases Jihoon’s wrist to tug at the fabric over Jihoon’s right leg, signaling for the latter to wrap his other leg around him too. He pulls his head back from the elder when he tries to go in for a kiss and shakes his head, “Not yet, baby.” 

Jihoon pouts a little, trying to guilt the other into giving him his damn kiss already, but Woojin holds strong. Jihoon ducks his head to Woojin’s neck, lapping at the spot where his neck and shoulder meet and starts to suck, if he wasn’t going to get to kiss him on the lips then this was next best he supposes. 

Woojin let’s the other continue his ministrations on his neck, continuing to grind up into the other, groaning every so often because Jihoon’s tongue was magical. 

The younger pulls the two away from the wall, blindly searching for the sofa that was somewhere across the room. When he finds it, he lowers the both of them onto it and presses Jihoon down further into the sofa. He looks down at the other, “You’re so pretty.”

Sliding his arms around Woojin’s neck he scoffs, “Obviously not pretty enough for you to want to kiss.” He tries to roll his eyes, but they just end up rolling to the back of his head when Woojin starts grinding on him again. 

“Baby,” He starts gruffly, “I  _ always _ want to kiss you. While you were shooting, when you were getting your makeup done, and  _ especially  _ when the staff were all talking about how good you looked. I just wanted to grab you and kiss you in front of everyone, let the photographer take photos of  _ that _ .” 

Jihoon smiles up at him teasingly, doing his best to ignore the heat pooling down south from where Woojin is still rolling their hips together, “If you’ve been waiting so damn long to kiss me then what are you waiting for big guy?” Jihoon tightens his legs around Woojin, drawing him in closer. 

The elder grins when Woojin finally,  _ finally  _ leans down to kiss him. It’s slow at first, soft even; a total contrast to the sin their hips are committing. Then Jihoon opens his mouth to let Woojin’s tongue enter and it’s a whole new feeling. It’s slick and wet and hot and frustrating. Jihoon just wants more, he wants to be closer and closer, so he grips Woojin’s hair. His hands frantically moving around the other’s body, his hair, his shoulders, his chest, searching for something to keep him grounded because Woojin makes him feel like his head is swimming amongst the clouds. It’s messy and they both have spit trailing down the sides of their mouths, but neither minds.

Jihoon pulls back first, he looks at Woojin, sees the way his eyes are shut and his brows are furrowed and he’s panting like he’s ran a marathon. He sees how he’s still rutting shallowly against Jihoon, trying to reach release, but also not wanting to finish just yet, “More, Woojin, I want—I  _ need  _ more.” 

His eyes open and he’s still panting, but there’s a fire in his eye from the tone in Jihoon’s voice, the implications his words send,  _ I need you in me, Woojin-ah.  _

“ _ Fuck, _ ” All Woojin wants to do is just tear both of their clothes off and finish this little game that Jihoon has started. However, he can’t. He knows that the both of them don’t have much time until the shoot is over and people will start looking for them. He knows it’s definitely not enough time to fuck Jihoon the way he deserves after that show he put on in front of the camera. 

Jihoon seems to sense the dilemma the younger is having over the time crunch, “I’ll suck you off.” He taps Woojin’s shoulder so the other will get off him. 

Woojin backs up off of Jihoon and when the other stands from the couch Woojin fishes into his back pocket, “Pants off now.” 

The elder gives him a look, but does what the other asks, stepping out of his pants and removing his underwear while he’s at it. He heats up at the blatant  _ want _ in Woojin’s expression as he watches him remove his clothing. 

Woojin pulls out a condom and a packet of lube (god, he loves travel friendly products), removes both his pants and underwear as well, then lies on his back on the sofa. He motions for Jihoon to get on top of him.

Jihoon doesn’t really know what Woojin is doing, but he moves to straddle the younger. 

“Uh uh, babe. Other way.” 

A shiver runs up Jihoon’s spine when the dots connect. He turns around eagerly, taking delight in the way Woojin roughly pulls his hips to move higher up his torso. He loses his balance when Woojin’s hand goes to give him a shove on the back and he comes face to face with the younger’s dick. The sound of a wrapper being ripped open reaches Jihoon’s ears and then Woojin is rolling the condom onto his dick. 

“What are you waiting for, sweet cheeks?” Woojin taps Jihoon’s butt slightly, laughing when the other tells him to shut up. He rips open the packet of lube and lathers his fingers, letting the remaining lube pour over Jihoon’s hole. If he wasn’t going to be able to fuck Jihoon here and now, he was at least going to make sure the other was ready for what he was going to get later when there wouldn’t be anybody to bother them. He glides his index finger over the other’s puckered hole, straining to see how it clenches in anticipation of what’s about to happen. 

Jihoon can feel Woojin behind him playing with his hole. Trying to focus on giving good head when Woojin is fingering him proves harder than he had first thought, his rhythm getting sloppy. He grips the younger’s erection tightly in one fist, using his other arm to keep his body up. He kisses around the younger’s hipbones and the parts of his thighs that he can reach from his position. He avoids actually sucking on Woojin’s cock until he hears a growl behind him and a sharp thrust of fingers. 

“ _ Jihoon.” _

Jihoon doesn’t need to be told twice (unless he’s  _ really  _ trying to rile the other up). He opens his mouth and takes in the head, sucking harshly, he smirks when he hears a gasp behind him. Slowly, he lowers down further and further until his lips meet his hands from where he’s holding the base. He begins to bob up and down and the way Woojin’s fingers stutter inside him fills him with pride. Jihoon hollows his mouth out even more, breathing raggedly from his nose because of how  _ full  _ his mouth is. He shifts his weight back so that his other hand can reach over to play with the younger’s balls. He knows just how to handle Woojin, knows just where and how to touch to get the other going crazy and right on the edge of bliss. He licks up from the base to the head, sucking on it again and tasting the precome that pearls there. 

Woojin has two fingers in Jihoon, thrusting rapidly in and out. Woojin smirks at the keens he hears the elder gives from around his dick, the vibrations are pure pleasure coursing through his veins. The fact that all it takes is two of his fingers to get Jihoon so close to actual ecstasy turns Woojin on tremendously. He searches for Jihoon’s prostate, search being a superfluous term because he has the elder’s body memorized like a phone number. He knows each button to push, knows how to make the other desperate and wanton and complete putty in his hands. When his fingers come in contact with Jihoon’s prostate, he pushes down _hard_. The scream that threatened to come out of Jihoon if Woojin’s dick hadn’t already been occupying his mouth is so damn satisfying. He keeps the pressure there, rolling his fingers around to give pleasure to the elder in waves.

The moans that pour from Jihoon send vibration after vibration through Woojin’s cock and it drives him to thrust his fingers harder, to hear more of those moans, to  _ feel _ more of those moans around him. 

Jihoon does his best to keep his rhythm. He can barely focus on sucking the other off and his thighs are trembling. All he wants to do is slump down onto the younger and let his fingers fuck him until he’s succumb to the dizzying pleasure of an orgasm. 

“Woojin, Woojin, fuck, Woojin.” Jihoon gasps out, pumping his hand up and down the other’s dick. He’s so close, so damn close, he wants to cry from the overstimulation. There’s just so much happening. 

“Fuck, baby,” Woojin groans, Jihoon’s voice is very high on the list of things that make Woojin incredibly horny and today is no exception, “Keep calling my name, baby, just like that, you’re so good.” 

Jihoon whines at the praise, wanting to please Woojin, “Fuck, Woojin. Good, so good.” 

Woojin groans and pushes that much harder against Jihoon’s prostate. They’re both so close. Jihoon goes back down on Woojin, pushing himself to take in as much of the younger as he can and then some. He hollows his mouth again and moans loud around his dick. The younger can’t take it anymore, he loses his grasp on lucidity when he comes hard into the other’s mouth. Ever the generous lover, Woojin makes sure to keep his fingers going despite his orgasm, rolling and thrusting until Jihoon is whining and filling the condom. 

The two lay there for a minute or two, trying to regain the feeling in their bodies after being totally blissed out a moment ago. Woojin is the first to move, pulling his fingers from the other, who moans softly at the feeling of the fingers leaving him, he taps the other’s butt softly and Jihoon finds the strength in his jelly body to get off of Woojin. Only to plop back onto him face to face this time. 

Woojin let’s his arm curl around Jihoon’s waist, letting his clean hand rub circles on the small of the other’s back, “That was...” The younger breathes out heavily, “Great.” He’s still panting, but with the way Jihoon is grinning down at him, he can’t help but smile back. 

Jihoon smiles fondly at Woojin, puckering his lips so the other will get the hint. Woojin leans up slightly and the two share a kiss that juxtaposes how frantically they had been going at it just a few minutes prior. When they separate, Jihoon moves to place his head on Woojin’s chest, but the other sits the both of them up before he can. 

“We can’t sleep here, Jihoon-ah, we gotta go back.” Woojin says softly into the elder’s hair. 

Jihoon groans, but gets up regardless, knowing that the faster they cleaned up, the faster he could find somewhere to nap. 

When they’re done cleaning up, Woojin stops Jihoon right before he turns the handle to the door, pulling him back into a hug. His arms slide around his waist and lock over his stomach, “I love you, Jihoon.” 

Jihoon smiles and turns in the other’s hold, sliding his arms around Woojin’s neck and leaning in to peck him on the lips once, “I love you too.” The sincerity in his voice is abundant. He leans up to kiss Woojin again, letting his lips linger a little longer before they both know that they have to pull apart. 

“But I swear that you’re the biggest fucking tease that’s ever lived,” Woojin laughs, “Do that shit again and you’ll see what’s going to happen to you next time.” He pats Jihoon’s butt a few times then reaches for the door and exits. 

Jihoon trails after him like a puppy, “Actually, I’d  _ love  _ to find out what’d happen to me, Woojinnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for making it to the end of this short lil thing!


End file.
